


Christmas is home time

by PB9



Series: 7 Days of Christmas [2]
Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: I love fluff, M/M, bitter?, fluffy really, us against the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PB9/pseuds/PB9
Summary: Christmas is home time - what is home? That's another story - maybe this one.
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Series: 7 Days of Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Christmas is home time

To be frank he is not sure what there is to be fond of the holiday seasons. 

He, for one, absolutely hates it.

Who in the world decided that he shall share his birthday with the famous Jesus fucking Christ. 

He hates every single Christmas celebration - to him - it's pointless. 

People say they feel sorry for December babies who have their gifts merged with their christmas gifts - just try sharing your actual birthday with him.

Lim Youngmin looked down at his phone, a new notification popped up.

_'Let's go have a Christmas Dinner!!'_

How about no.

He flipped his phone facing down to the table. 

* * *

Donghyun stretched his arms before laying back against the office chair. 

It's the last working day before the much needed Christmas Holiday.

Honestly, he could careless about Christmas - being Atheist for one doesn't really help.

Yeah, the Christmas lights are cute and bubbly but really, the whole idea just does not really go with him. 

Why do we suddenly give each other gifts, like where did that came from? 

He looked at the report in front of him.

He sighed. 

Before starting to proofread the whole piece all over again. 

* * *

Youngmin tapped his fingertips against the palm rest of his laptop - another writer's block. 

He turned to look at the time. 

Maybe a break could help.

His notification popped up again.

 _Are you coming home for Christmas?_

A text from his older sister. 

He paused to think, sighed and quickly replies. 

_I don't think so._

He wants to be himself - at least on his birthday. 

* * *

His notification popped up as he just entered into the subway train. 

_Home for Christmas?_

His twin brother.

 _Mum and dad would let me?_ He smirked at his phone. 

_They can't just like say no if you show up?_

He pursed his lips. 

_You sure about that?_

He hit send. 

* * *

His timer rang and Youngmin lifted the pot's lid with his left hand, stir the brewing kimchi soup with the spatula in his left hand before dumping some tofu into the pot and cover the pot once again. 

He set another timer - 10 minutes. 

Youngmin himself is not much of a chef - he likes to bake more - consistency and following the recipe.

Hence the timers. 

Which rang at the same time the front door was unlocked. 

He uncovered the lid and set it aside. Chopped some scallions and throw them into the pot. 

'You're making Kimchi soup?'

'I sure am, and you got home just in time, it just finished.'

'Ooooh, I'll get the rice then.'

* * *

Youngmin walked into their shared bedroom where Donghyun was lying on the bed with his laptop. He sat down on the other side of the bed, swinging his legs up onto the bed.

'Taehyun asked if I want to go home for Christmas.' Donghyun said, eyes still focusing at the new episode of Vagabond from his laptop.

'Oh really, my sister asked as well.'

'Did she? What did you say?'

'I said I don't think so. I mean, I want to just be myself on my birthday, there is no point going there and everyone focusing on it being a _Christmas day'_ He said exasperately 

'She isn't like that though, is she? From my memory she was very nice to us.'

'Well, my dad still expects me to be _manly_ and really is the epitome of toxic masculinity so I'll prefer to stay here, in Seoul, with you, I don't know, watching Nightmare before Christmas?'

'Actually sounds like a plan.'

'What did you say to Taehyun?'

'I just tell him mum and dad wouldn't let me in, most likely. He said they would, then I reminded him how they wouldn't.'

'I thought they would be more lenient than mine, you know?'

'I mean, they have a pair of twins, one is straight, one is gay, it really is not the end of the world. Taehyun is dating a girl and I can't believe they try to shove the whole the family line will die bullshit at me'

'Calm down.' Youngmin said with a tender sad smile. He grabbed the laptop and changed it to another series. 

'Let's watch something happier.' Donghyun nodded before laying back down onto the pillow.

* * *

'Happy early birthday, hyung.'

'That's in like a few days? But thank you.'

'Well, holiday already starts, so it's _Lim Youngmin's Birthday holiday_ already in my dictionary.' Youngmin bursted out in a laughter.

'Of course, I like your dictionary, if anything.'

'The world might be fucked up but at least I have you.'

'Yeah, at least we have each other, us against the world.'

'Together.'

'Together.'


End file.
